Lost and Found in love
by Nightmare92
Summary: As a new girl moved into Angel Grove, leader of the power rangers as the white ranger Tommy Oliver as found a new friend in her...and possibly something more... AU based with an Original Character, but have plot elements from the middle of the third season of MMPR
1. Author's notes

Sorry about the delay on this story you guys, but I do have some good and bad news. The good news is that I am still writing the story itself, and buuuut the bad news is that I did not like how the later chapters are, and the lack of the other characters. So I decided since I been watching the whole season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and I have better ideas for this story so this will be re-written every chapter, every event, everything about it to make it a whole lot better. I hope you all can understand why I wish to change it, and who knows maybe you all will enjoy it more this way.

Certaintly I am re-writing chapters one and two and will get them up as quickly as I get done with them. Then move onto the rest of the chapters to make them longer and better. One of the biggest changes is that this will take place during the latter half of the rangers junior year, even though they would be use of their zeo powers, or close to it. It will still take place during the course of season two, with Adam, Rocky and Aisha as the new rangers. So pretty much still story will be an AU since they would never lose their thunder zords, or oringal power coins.

If there is a delay on the later chapters after one and two are up, that is because the next two weeks are going to be very busy for me, with my birthday and halloween for the next two weeks, and I have a lot of things to do to help my aunt with her annual graveyard. But I promise you will be happy with the results. So thank you again and I hope you all keep reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Angel Grove

"The first day of school, just great." said an annoyed Tina standing outside of Angle Grove high school. Being home-school for so long, made her feel uneasy going back to a normal school setting. But her adoptive aunt and uncle wanted her to go back into the public school system to be around teens her own age. Which is why she wasn't really all that thrilled when they told her before heading back to London that they have enrolled her back into high school, in probably the weirdest town she ever had to move to.

Though with a deep breath, she walked into the front doors of the school in a purple blouse, black skirt and black knee high heeled boots. With her black messenger r back hanging off of her shoulder, and looking around, she could tell she was doomed just from the fact that everyone else was friendly towards each other. "This is going to be the longest three months ever." To herself, as she felt that summer break would not come fast enough.

Earlier that week, Tina and her live in care taker Emily were moving into their new house. In all honestly this wasn't the town Tina would have in mind,everything seem too nice, the people, the buildings, just the thought of it made her sick. But guessing a fresh start in a new town wouldn't kill her. Even though the thought of having Emily around as pretty much a living babysitter to watch her every move wasn't her idea.

"So tell me again, why did my Uncle roped you into this freakin mess? I did live on my own for a year if they forgotten." Tina was carrying in a box of plates when she was walking pass Emily who was unpacking a set of glass cups. Did they not trust her at this point after the last time they left her living alone, or did they just not want her being anti-social again? She guessed both.

"Well, they just don't want you be all alone in a new town is all Miss Tina. Plus you can not be trying to grow up as fast as you were trying to before. After all that mess you gotten yourself into with those two boys, mostly with that last boy you were with. And you need someone to sign school forms for you as well." Emily was polite, and a mother figure of sorts. She knew Tina for years while her aunt and uncle were over seas during the summer months.

An eye rolled from Tina was visible, and despite the fact that she was right on all accounts, she did not want to admit what Emily said was true. "Okay, it was one boyfriend I had gotten myself into that mess with. The other one..." Her voiced trailed off, trying to block out that set of events from her mind, so she did what she always did, changed the subject. "Ya know, I read up about this place, and they have almost every day a monster attack."

"Now Miss Tina, this town is pretty much safe. You should give it a chance, you never know what you might find her. And besides, a new start could do you some good. Oh, and you start school at Angle Grove High in three days." Emily finished putting away the glasses, and started cleaning off the counter tops.

"Dont remind me. Just want I needed, to be around a bunch of snobs who act all nice when they are standing in front of you and then boom once you turn around you hear nothing but back stabbing." Tina grabbed a water, and walked up to her bedroom and closed the door. Her room was pretty much unpacked as was the rest of the house, they just were putting the finishing touches on it.

Her room was pretty much a mix of three colors. Black, purple and white, everything had to match with each other, which is more of her inner artist's fault more then her own. Tina looked over at her night stand with a photo of her late father and a three year old version of herself was sitting in a black photo fram. "I'm sure if you were still alive dad, you would had stop me from making some mistake...and perhaps keeping me from gaining something I clearly did not want." Looking at her hands with a slight sigh coming out as darkness over took her room.

Despite the fact that the morning of that first day, not wanting to go, Tina was up bright and early as all ways, putting her lunch together, with a garnola bar hanging outta her mouth. She wanted to be out the door before Emily got up, cause if that happen then she knew Emily was going to drive her there. Just as she was pretty much out the door, she heared light footsteps behind her. "God dammit."

"Now Miss Tina I thought we agreed that I was going to drive you just for today." Emily said in a low tone voice, knowing that getting mad at Tina for trying to leave as early as she could would not solve anything. "And besides, I have to give the forms to your new principal, ."

"Please please Emily, just let me drive myself today. Next year on the first day you can drive me, I just want to drive myself to day, so please?" Getting dropped off by a guardian is the first sign that someone is new to the school, and Tina knew that better than anyone. She did not want to have a target on her back for the first day, so she had to pull out the old begging trick. Plus her black focus would at least give her some brownie points with the students at school.

Emily sighed in defeat. "Alright, but next year do not forget. After all that is a good way to start off your last year of high school." She laughed after hearing a low groan from Tina, knowing that Tina herself made that deal. Handing her the car keys, Emily patted Tina's shoulder wishing her luck for the day. "Try to at least met someone new Miss Tina."

"Alright, alright. I will, I'll be home as early as I can." Tina said right before rushing out the door, and went over to her car, which was parked next to her bike. She got into her car, and sat in it for a moment or two. "Yeah, once people see me, and my hair, they wouldnt want to be anywhere near me." She said to herself as she backed her car up, and headed off to what she called the first day of a living hell.


	3. Chapter 2: The first day of many

"Now despite that it is your first day, I would like to remind you that here at Angle Grove High, we will not condone any funny business around here. Such actions will cause you to get a week's worth of detention, but I'm sure you would make an effort not to end up there." said as Tina was in his office getting her classes, and locker number.

"Yes sir. I was never one to get detention in my old school." Tina said in a different tone in voice. Normally when she is trying to impress new teachers and such, her voice tends to become a bit softer, and low. Almost if it was like a whisper.

"See to it, that I dont. Oh and I almost forgot, we have a volunteer to make sure you get shown to your new classes. One of our prized students and volunteer, Hart." A rather small girl in height with brown hair, in all pink walked into the office. Everything about this girl was more from the color, and the type of girl she seemed to be.

Tina's heart dropped when she heard the world 'volunteer.' Its bad enough if someone drives you to school on the first day, but its even worse when the school have a group of students to give tours of the school. That was more of the nail in the coffin to seal any new kid's fate.

"I'm Kimberly or just Kim if you prefer." Said the rather pippy happy girl who was standing in front of Tina. Gussing the fact that Tina wouldnt even inch near her, she decided to say something rather nice. "You know I love your hair, is it permanent coloring or does it wash off?"

"Oh I dye it every two months when the color starts fading away." Tina knew she wasnt going to get out of this one, so she sucked it in just to get it over and done with. "But thanks for the compliment Kim." Trying to be nice to a girl who reminded you of those little daddy girls at your old school was pretty hard, and its even harder to walk to class with her.

Just before Kim was going to say something, cut in. "Now girls you dont want to be late to your classes, so I best see you two going." Shooing the two girls outta his office, just before the first bell of the day rang. Lucky or unlucky for Tina, she and Kim shared a couple of classes together, along with some of Kim's friends as well.

Honestly the day itself wasnt that bad, Tina did ran into the two wanna-be bullies Bulk and Skull on her way to her art class, which they insisted on walking her to. Though she pretty much gave them a evil eye soon after, and they didnt went near her for the rest of the day. The only bad thing that happened was what happening at the last bell of her day. Tina went over to her locker, put in the combination. Then for some sick twist of fate, her locker wouldnt open. "Oh come on, open you stupid peice of metal!" She tried putting it in again, and opening it but it was no use.

"Need some help?" A sweet male voice said next to her. Tina eyes widen as she looked up at him. The guy to most girls at this school was freakin hot as hell, and even though Tina wouldnt admit it, she thought so to. He had his long brown hair down, and was wearing a white plaid zipped up vest, and green pants, and to top it all off, a ying yang pennant necklace was around his neck.

"Yeah, I was warn this locker gave people some problems." She said stepping aside as he went quickly to open her locker with little or no effort at all. "So it was that freaking easy huh?" Putting her books away, soon after the locker was open.

"Nah, I had this locker last year, so I know how to open it. I'm Tommy by the way." Tommy offer out his hand for a hand shake, with a warm friendly smile. He knew that she was new around here, so he just wanted to offer a helping hand out to her, just like his friends did to him when he was new.

Tina looked over at his hand, and lightly shook it with hers. His hand was so warm, and strong compared to her rather small, and pale hand. "The name is Tina, and thank you for your help." She honestly couldnt help but return a smile back to him, it was just one of those smilies that brighten up a room.

"Oh so your Tina, Kim told me about you. And its no problem, but I gotta run, though I'll see you later." Tommy had the habit of being late to his karate class that he teaches, so he was trying to break that habit. So he waved bye to Tina, and walked down the almost empty hallway.

"Oh good god, why must the cutest boy here had to help me like that?" Tina said to herself, as she closed her locker door, and hit the back of her head on it a few times. She had sworn off of boys ever since her last ex, but given the chance she would date him. "Oh who am I kidding, he would never go out with a girl like me, no matter how nice he is." Tina was the type of girl who never let on to her feelings for someone, unless they made an effort of showing their feelings to her.

After taking the long way home, Tina to her surprised didnt see Emily there. Though she did see a note from her saying she went shopping and wouldnt be back until later. "Good, I dont need her to ask how my day was." She thought to herself, as she went to go do her homework, but before that she saw the newspaper on her bed, and noticed the front page "**_Power Rangers saved the day once more..."_**


End file.
